Survivor: Singapore
HOME Survivor: Singapore The 2nd installment of the RJ's Survivor Series took place in Singapore. The country made up of 63 islands and home to one of the five busiest ports in the world. 18 People were abandoned here in Singapore where they battled it out to survive and become the sole survivor. They were split into 2 tribess - Hantu in White Buffs and Sekudu in Red Buffs. Both tribes were named after an island that makes up Singapore, Pulau Hantu means Ghost Island and Pulau Sekudu means Frog Island. The season featured many 2 main new twists that really changed the game. The Trade & Clue Split Twists The economy of Singapore largely depends on its exports and imports of goods. This idea was used to form the 2 main twists of the season. The Trade occured after every 2 challenges pre-merge. Somebody on each tribe were chosen (randomly) to negotiate a deal with the the randomly chosen person on the other tribe. Once they came to an agreement the 2 tribe members chosen to be traded...were traded. The 2nd twist was the Clue Split. At the beginning of the season all the castaways were told that each of them received 1 word which contributed to the clue to the whereabouts of the Hidden Immunity Idol. To get more words they had to ask and possibly make deals with other members to get more words. The table below shows who was traded at each trade point. The white reprents that person was on Hantu and the red represents that person was on Hantu (before trading) Contestants ^1 Adam originally started on Exile Island. After the 1st Immunity Challenge he was randomly chosen to join Hantu ^2 John chose to Quit after a 4-4 tie at Tribal Council between himself and Mikey ^3 As Dan played a Hidden Immunity Idol, 2 Votes against him did not count The Game ^1 The first episode featured an 2 Immunities - one for 1 member of each tribe. Both tribes then went to Tribal Council and voted someone off their tribe ^2 Jb chose to Quit despite his tribe winning Immunity. As a result Hantu did not go to Tribal Council ^3 ''Saj and Berger lost their right to vote at this Tribal Council due to the Red Flags in Immunity Challenge ''^4 As Dan used the Hidden Immunity Idol; 2 Votes casted against Dan did not count ^5 Originally the vote was a 2-2 tie between Saj and Berger. As Berger received 3 Inactive Strikes He Was Medically Evacuated so no tie breaker was needed Voting History Episode 1: "I See A Warrior In Him" Quoted By Zonked Episode 2: "What The Hell 500" Quoted By Antisha Adam was Medically Evacuated so no vote was needed for this Tribal Council Episode 3: "I Will Quit" Quoted By John After a tied vote John chose to Quit from the game meaning no tie breaker vote was neccessary. At the beginning of the Immunity Challenge the first Tribe Trade was revealed. The randomly chosen traders chose to trade Mikey and Dan. Mikey joined Sekudu and Dan joined Hantu Episode 4: "It Sorta Scares Me" Quoted By Dan As JB chose to Quit from the game there was no vote needed for this Tribal Council Episode 5: "Stupid Red Flags" Quoted By Tanqueray At the beginning of the Immunity Challenge the 2nd Tribe Trade was revealed. The previous people who were traded got to choose who were traded this time - Dan and Mikey. They agreed to trade Zit & James. Zit joined Hantu and James joined Sekudu. Due to encoutnering Red Flags during the Immunity Challenge Berger and Saj lost their right to vote this Tribal Episode 6: "It's All About Helping Your Tribe" Quoted By Zonked Episode 7: "Mikey Has Been Medically Evacuated" Quoted By RJ Mikey was Medically Evacuated so no vote was needed for this Tribal Council Episode 8: "New Tribe Name: Tanqueray 2.0" Quoted By Tanqueray Ethan was Medically Evacuated so no vote was needed for this Tribal Council Episode 9: "In Before I'm Voted Sexiest Player" Quoted By Tanqueray Episode 10: "Pretty Dang Good" Quoted By Niceass Dan played his Hidden Immunity Idol so any votes that were casted for Dan did not count. Berger and Saj had a 2-2 tie but the tie breaker was sorted when Berger received his 3rd Inactive Strike and was Medically Evacuated. No revote was needed Episode 11: "We Need To Split Them Up" Quoted By Dan Episode 12: "The Survivor Auction" Name Of The Challenge There was no Tribal Council during this episode. Instead people did win items at the Survivor Auction! The person (and their bid) in bold won that item. The contestants did not know what each item was as the items were covered. Episode 13: "I Literally Had No Idea People Were Giving Me Cookies" Quoted by Zonked At the Survivor Auction Dan won the Black Rock. This allows him to cast 2 votes. Both votes were for Niceass Episode 14: "I'm Glad I Got Immunity This Time" Quoted by Zit Zonked had voted for Zit but Zit had Immunity. As a result his vote was turned into a self vote for himself Episode 15: "I Was So Close To Giving Up" Quoted by Zit Marc was Medically Evacuated during Tribal Council so there was No Vote! Episode 16: The Winner Of Survivor: Singapore" Quoted by RJ This time The Jury voted for the winner of Survivor: Singapore between the finalists. Due to a 2-2 tie between Saj and Dan...Zit casted the winning vote to break the tie!